


It's the Phantom Thief

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [17]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Kat just loves her boy so much, LARPing, magical girl transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: Based on the devilgram of the same name.Levi decides to take his favorite human as his partner in crime. It's somehow even sappier than one would imagine.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	It's the Phantom Thief

Leviathan smiled excitedly at Kat.

He was in his demon form and she was dressed in a cute matching outfit, complete with a poofy skirt and twin hair-bows that resembled his horns for their little game.

"...This is the place. I'm sure of it." Levi declared. "The House of Lamentation, where the solid gold Fallen Angel Statue is kept..."

Kat smiled at him. His excitement was absolutely infectious.

"Now listen up, because I'm about to tell you something important." Levi told her seriously. "There's one thing you have to remember, no matter what..."

Kat stared at him with complete concentration, fully falling into her role as the student to her teacher. 

" **I am Levi, Phantom Thief and Demon of Mystery**." Levi told her, and then smiled brightly. "And you're Kat, Phantom Apprentice, my partner and assistant."

Kat gave him a playful bow. "At your service, Sir."

Levi grinned at her. "Good. Now, feast your eyes on this beauty here!" He pulled out an ornate dark purple wand with white and pink accessories adorning it. "It's an official magic wand of transformation from "The Magical, Mysterious Jane: Peony Phantom"! You know, the anime about the super cute phantom thief."

"I haven't seen that one yet." Kat commented. "We should go watch it together after we do this."

"I can't believe you haven't seen it yet."

"Says the guy who had never seen "Cute High Earth Defense Club Love!" before it was introduced to you." Kat sassed back.

"Ugh. Fine."

"...So, the wand?"

"Yeah. And don't go thinking that this is one of the cheap, mass-produced models they sell at toy stores. No, this is the REAL thing!"

"Yaaay." Kat clapped. He was just so cute when he was excited.

"Okay, so...let's review. You're Kat, Apprentice Phantom, my partner and assistant." He held his hand up to his chest happily as he quizzed her, "Now, who am I?"

"You're Levi, Phantom Thief and Demon of Mystery." Kat parroted happily.

Levi's eyes widened and he gasped. "You actually remembered it! Correct, Kat! I am Levi, Phantom Thief and Demon of Mystery!" He gave her a bright grin. "So, now that we've covered that, let's get this show on the road."

"Let's go already." She grinned affectionately at Levi.

"Time for the Phantom Thief and Demon of Mystery to emerge from the shadows and claim the Fallen Angel Statue!"

They made their way into the house.

"Wow, this house is so huge it's ridiculous."

"I heard that it used to be owned by a human whose family died mysteriously." Kat played along.

The excitement on Levi's face when she played along with him was just... unbelievably precious.

"And somewhere in here is the Fallen Angel statue. But where?" Levi looked to Kat seriously. "Okay, I think it's time to call on a higher power. Commence Transformation!" 

Levi used the wand and did the intricate magical girl transformation dance from this particular Magical Girl show. "Lunaria, wisteria, primrose, peony!" He sang, "Through the power of the flower, I'm as pretty as can be! I'm the magical, mysterious Levi! And I might just steal your heart, so watch out!"

Kat held her face with her hands and cooed, "Awww, Levi! That was _soo_ adorable!"

"I know, right! I even got all the poses right!" He boasted happily. "Okay, your turn! Go on, give it a try!"

Kat only remembered it correctly because of how adorable Levi was when he did it. She began the dance, copying his poses. "Lunaria, wisteria, primrose, peony."

Levi turned bright red and pouted. "Oh wow... you're so cute I can't take it! What're you trying to do to me?!"

Kat couldn't help but giggle at his response. Aww. Levi is so adorable.

"Okay, then strike her signature pose and move on to the next part!" Levi quoted, "Through the power of the flower I'm as pretty as can be!"

Kat strikes the pose and continues on to the next section, "Through the-"

"Hey, you two!" Mammon yelled at them.

"He interrupted my magical girl transformation." Kat sounded almost offended. "You're _supposed_ to waaaait."

"What're you doin' in here?! And what was all that?!" 

"Uh-oh, it's inspector Mammon...!" Levi pouted. "I don't get it. How'd he figure out we were here?"

Mammon scowled at Levi. "I could hear you shoutin' all that flower power nonsense from a mile away!"

"Ugh... I was RIGHT in the middle of Kat's heart-stoppingly beautiful transformation scene! But YOU had to show up and interrupt it!"

Kat sent Levi a grin. He was such a good boy sometimes. _Note to self, give Levi a reward later_.

"Okay, Kat, listen..." Levi told her seriously, "I'll distract this sad excuse for a police inspector while you get away!"

"HEY!" Mammon argued, genuinely offended. "Who're you callin' a sad excuse for a police inspector?!" 

"Now, Kat! RUN!"

"Absolutely not, Levi!" Kat argued. "We'll fight him together!"

Levi looked at her with surprise, before looking away, blushing. "...You're right. We're partners, two hearts beating as one. We stand together, always." 

Kat blushed at that. God, Levi could be so romantic sometimes!

"You know what?" Levi gave her one of those beautiful, genuine smiles of his. "You know what? I'm **proud** to have you as a partner Kat."

"Hey!" Mammon interrupted them both. "Quit it with the touchin' moment! I'm standing right here!"

"All right... I'd say this situation calls for extreme measures." Levi declared. "Time to bring out the big guns, Kat!" He declared.

"Huh?" Mammon had no idea what they were planning. "'Time to break out the big guns'...? Yo, what're you plannin' on doing?!"

Levi made that evil little giggle of his in response, "You'll find out soon enough."'

After a dramatic pause, he turned to Kat. "Show him, Kat!" He declared.

"You got it!" 

"Wh'What're you doin'...?" Mammon asked, worried. "Are you about to pull a gun on me?! Or put a hex on me....?!"

"Of course not, Mammon. I wouldn't do that to you." Kat cooed, before pulling out the item.

Mammon's eyes widened. "What the...! Th-That thing you've got there..." A wide smile broke out on his face, "That's the Thunder Goblet, isn't it?! One of Lucifer's greatest treasures! If I sold that, I could totally buy that watch I've been wantin'... and those shoes, and that suit, too..."

Kat smiled at Mammon. She almost felt bad for him. He was just *so excited right now.

"Yep, and you'd still have money to spare." Leviathan sweetened the pot, playfully grinning. "I bet you could have a loooot of fun at the casinos with money like that, Both here in the Devildom and up in the human world."

"G-Give that to me, Kat...!"

Kat sent Mammon the reproachful glare he earned whenever he did not properly mind his manners,

"Really?! Ugh..." Mammon sighed. "Kat, can you **_please_** give me that?"

"Okie-dokie. Here ya go." Kat was about to hand it to Mammon willingly when she was interrupted by Levi.

"Wh...hey!" Levi complained. "Don't just GIVE it to him! Aren't you forgetting that we need to negotiate with him first? We can't just let him have it for NOTHING."

"Oh, right." Kat turned to Mammon. "The deal is, you have to agree to leave us alone and let us go on our way..."

"...then we'd be willing to part with this goblet here." Levi perked right up, when Kat started playing along with him once again. "What do you say?"

"Okay, I'll let you go... I'll let you go! Just let me have that goblet!"

"Wh... _really_? Just like that, no questions asked?" Levi sighed. "Eh, whatever. Kat, hand the goblet to the inspector."

"D'ahaha hee hee hee! I'm outta here! Mammon's got a fortune to score and he's not wastin' any time!" Mammon was practically bouncing in excitement. "All right, my precious little goblet! Time to sell you off for some cold, hard cash!"

Kat's eyebrow raised at Mammon's very weird giggling. "Okay, Bye-Bye Inspector Mammon. See you later."

Levi just sighed and shook his head as Mammon left. "...He really is a sad excuse for a police inspector..." He complained. "I mean, I bought that thing off Akuzon. I can't believe he didn't _notice_ it was a fake."

"Poor thing. He'll be so disappointed." Kat said, shaking her head at the mental image. She did really feel bad for that boy sometimes.

"Oh, wait a minute! My anime, it's going to be starting soon!" Levi declared abruptly.

"So _descriptive_." Kat's sarcasm couldn't be held back sometimes. "Tells me _exactly_ what show you're talking about."

Levi just completely disregarded her words. "Come on, time to head home!"

"Too bad about the Fallen Angel Statue though."

"Oh, who cares about that? I mean, I just thought it would be fun to role-play as phantom thieves for a bit..." He sent her a flirtatious grin. "I'm not after treasure tonight. No, it's your heart I'm going to steal."

Kat's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Heh, just kidding. Did you like my impression?" Levi asked excitedly.

Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her tippy toes so she could give him a kiss. Levi was so adorable sometimes! She just couldn't handle it sometimes.

"W-W-W-W-Waaaaaait!" Levi complained, his cheeks turning a furious red. "Y-You can't just ambush me like that! I-It's against the rules!"

Kat just grinned at him.

"It looks like you're the one who's gone and stolen MY heart..." Complained Levi.

"Aww, Levi." Kat cupped his face in her hands. " _ **You already had my heart, Silly**_ ~"

Levi's eyes widened and he flushed an even darker red. He opened his mouth to say something else, and Kat silenced him with another soft kiss.


End file.
